Force and Matter
by BluAlbino
Summary: Dean and Sam follow a trail that leads them to a small town in Massachusetts called Ipswich. xover with The Covenant
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is a crossover with the covenant, but you should be able to understand the plot even if you haven't seen the movie. It does have spoilers for the movie though.

* * *

Dean Winchester lounged in a rickety motel chair, feet on the table in front of him, throwing peanut M&M's into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. He got all but one. Dean would've contested that that one was bad luck, but the rest were pure skill. Sam Winchester, on the other hand, sat on his bed, crouched over his laptop, typing furiously. The frown line between his eyes deepened every time Dean lunged for an M&M, making the chair give an alarming creak sound.

"Can you stop that?" Sam asked, his patience finally broken.

"You find us anything?" Dean replied, not even looking at his younger brother.

"Not yet." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Then no." Dean said, giving Sam a candy covered grin. Sam scowled and went back to work. Dean flicked a blue M&M into the air, but misjudged it's angle, throwing it too far back. He leaned, still hoping to catch the wayward piece of candy. The chair overbalanced and set him tumbling over onto the ground. The M&M hit him on the forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, and Sam ducked his head behind his computer, trying to hide his laughter. Dean glared at him.

"I-uh, I think I found something." Sam said, his voice half chuckle.

"What?" Dean snapped, picking himself off the floor.

"A town in Massachusetts called Ipswich. Apparently there was a barn fire last month, and a student went missing."

"And?" Dean asked, dusting himself off. Who knew what nastiness was on a motel room floor.

"So this kid, Chase Collins, went missing after the fire at Putnam barn, and the two kids that were rescued, uh, Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham, both claimed he was in there, but the firemen didn't find any remains."

"Okay…" Dean said, sounding doubtful.

"The fire was on one of the survivor's eighteenth birthday."

"Really." Dean said, definitely getting interested.

"Yeah. And I went even farther back, and on Collins's last birthday, his eighteenth, his parents were in a fatal car crash." Dean's eyebrows shot up. "After which he transferred to the Spencer academy, and made some new friends."

"One of which was the survivor." Dean finished.

"Danvers, and apparently they were close."

"So what, two kids that turn eighteen and one of their friends dies?" Sam nodded.

"Looks like. It would be a closed case, except Danvers' other friends are all seventeen. Until next week, anyway." Dean nodded.

"Massachusetts it is."

* * *

After six hours coasting back roads, the Winchesters drove into Ipswich.

"Damn town looks like a movie set." Dean said, staring disapprovingly at the town hall. Normally Sam would disagree with him, or at least frown disapprovingly, but he had to admit Dean was right. The large, but still tasteful, town hall was placed in the center of the town, next to a large park filled with trees. Scattered over benches were people, mostly young, reading or talking, all just good looking enough to be extras. Few cars drove around it, all expensive and new.

"It is pretty perfect." Sam said, awed. Dean scowled.

"We better get to kill somethin' while we're here." He said, grumpy. Sam did roll his eyes this time, and they drove around, looking for a hotel seedy enough for their price range.

* * *

"Why would Feds care about Putnam barn?" Asked the girl they were questioning, a schoolmate of Chase Collins. Sam and Dean exchanged a well practiced look, then turned back to her.

"That's classified, Miss." Dean said briskly. The girl glared at him.

"We understand that someone went missing around the time of the fire." Sam said, butting in before Dean could piss her off into a state of complete unhelpfulness.

"Yeah, Chase, he died." She said, smacking her gum.

"Supposedly." Dean interjected.

"Listen, you-" The girl cut off, probably unwilling to cuss out a federal agent. "Chase died, do you know how I know?" She didn't wait for him to continue. "Caleb and Sarah say he did, and they wouldn't lie about that. He was their friend. My friend too!" At that, she turned around with a huff and walked off.

"That was helpful." Dean muttered, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"She probably would've said more if you hadn't antagonized her." Sam hissed.

"Right, 'cause she was just an untapped goldmine of information."

"She could've been, but we don't know that now, do we?!" Infuriatingly, Dean grinned at him.

"I have a feeling this might be." He said, glancing pointedly across the street. Sam followed his gaze. It was a bar, grungy for this town, but pretty average anywhere else. "Nicky's", a sign over the entrance read.

"Dean…" Sam sighed, but his brother was already halfway there, loosening his tie as he walked. Shaking his head, Sam followed.

The inside of Nicky's was well lit and smelled like cheeseburgers, a welcome change from the dark, sweaty biker bars Sam normally got dragged to. It was roomier too, with pool and foosball tables. "Hey, get me a burger." Dean told Sam, and walked off. Sam was about to ask why he couldn't get his own damn burger, when Dean stopped in front of a table full of pretty girls, still wearing their school uniforms.

Sam made a pissy exhaling noise through his nose, trudging up to the counter. He ordered and walked their food back over to Dean, who had managed to insert himself right into the middle of the group of girls.

"Ah!" Dean said, grinning up at Sam from his seat. "Ladies, this is my partner, Sam. Sam, this is Kara, Ali, and," he put an arm around the girl nearest to him, "Ashley."

Sam put the burgers in front of him and sat down. "Hello." He said, glaring at Dean. The girls seemed to shrink back from him, not surprising due to his obvious pissed-off state. Dean huffed at Sam ruining his mood, then started to eat. After five minutes or so of extremely awkward, Sam-induced silence, one of the girls spoke up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, leaving so fast Sam barely had an afterimage of her.

"We should go with her." One of the others said, and then they were all gone.

"Dude." Dean said, glaring at him, "you scared the girls away!"

"We're here on business, Dean." Sam said, glaring back. They finished their food in moderate silence, punctuated by Dean's pissy mutterings. Having finished first, Dean went back up to the bar for the first round.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean was accosted by some guy standing at the counter, he was blonde, with tattoos and fingerless gloves.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Dean retorted, letting the kid know right away who was in charge.

"You look like a cop," Blondie said, tapping his chin with one hand, "but you're not."

"I'm not?" Dean asked him, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't, but he wanted to know what gave him away.

"Cops don't drag their boyfriends around with them while they're on duty." Blondie said, smirking at him, tilting his chin in Sam's direction. Dean's jaw clenched. I can't hit a civilian. I can't hit a civilian…

"Reid." The guy behind the counter said warningly. Blondie--Reid--smirked once more in Dean's direction and walked off towards the pool tables. "Sorry about him, he's just messing with you." The bartender said. "Tell ya what, first round's free, I'll put it on his tab." Dean grinned and thanked him, walking away with free beer.

* * *

"Hey baby boy," Reid said, smirking at the two supposed Feds from across the room. "Ever see a drunk cop?"

"Reid…" said one of the other boys standing around him, a frown on his face.

"Go for it." said the smallest boy, grinning up at him. Needing no further prompting, Reid's smirk widened as he stared at the short Fed's beer. His eyes flashed red, then black.


	2. Chapter 2

" M'not drunk Sam…" Dean said, his words slushing together in his mouth. Sam, who was half supporting, half dragging his brother out of Nicky's, had to disagree with him. "On'y had a bottle an' a half."

"Right Dean." Sam said, directing him to the Impala parked a few blocks away.

"No really." Dean said, shaking off the arm Sam had put around his shoulders. "That sunnavabitch kid must done somethin' to it." Sam nodded his head enough to stave off Dean's intoxicated bitching, not paying much attention to his words. Only when he slid into the driver's seat did he think about how strange it was. Dean had one of the highest alcohol tolerances known to man, yet was somehow smashed after less then an hour drinking beer. There hadn't been nearly enough empties on their table.

Dean had apparently passed out in his seat, before putting his seatbelt on, and slumped over, his head resting on Sam's shoulder.

Dean hadn't been even close to this bad since the "Purple Nurple" incident. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Waking up took some effort on Dean's part, considering that his entire head felt painful and fuzzy.

"Morning." Sam greeted him, much to awake for this time in the morning. Dean grunted in response. "Actually it's not morning, it's one in the afternoon." Another grunt. "And I think you were right about what you said last night." Dean cracked an eyelid at that, and was rewarded by a sudden stab from his already abused brain.

"About?" Was all he could manage.

"You didn't drink enough to get smashed." Dean groaned. Sam, who spoke fluent Dean, translated this as 'you sure, 'cause I feel pretty damn smashed,' in a very sarcastic tone. "But I don't think it was the beer, because I had the same thing. And no one could've put anything in it, because you opened the bottle at the table, and we both had it in our sight at all times."

"So, what?" Dean asked, sitting up slowly. "You saying that my beer somehow magically turned into 50 proof?" Dean meant it sarcastically, but Sam gave him that look. The one that said 'of course it did, how do you not see it?'

"Actually…" Sam didn't need to finish. His face said it all. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You were talking about some kid at the bar."

"Yeah, some blonde kid." Dean rubbed at his forehead. "Reid somethin'." Sam nodded, like that was just the answer he was expecting.

"Garwin." Sam said. "Reid Garwin is Danvers's friend. The one who's turning eighteen next week."

"Huh…" Dean said, waiting for this to pass through his hungover brain. "So, you think he might'a did somethin'? Kid looked pretty human to me."

"I think he's more then human Dean," Sam said, twirling his laptop around to show a website with a picture of town hall at the top. "While you were asleep I was reading up on Ipswich's history."

"Yeah?"

"It turns out that the Salem witch trials were started here, and John Putnam, one of the town's founding fathers, was put to death for witchcraft."

"Lemme guess," Dean said, "that was Garwin's ancestor.."

"Nope." Sam said, surprising Dean. "That was one of his ancestor's friends. I think we're looking at a coven of witches."

"Witches." Dean said vehemently, now sure that the blonde kid had spiked his drink. "So then we can't shoot 'em?" He asked, half serious. Sam frowned at him.

* * *

After a bit more research, mostly bribing the staff of Nicky's, Dean and Sam found out that Danvers and Garwin both hang out with the same group of friends, and were somewhat famous around town. They made up a group known as 'The Sons of Ipswich.'

"Sounds like a boy band." Dean muttered. Sam discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

All four of the boys were related to a founding father of the town, and all had an ancestor that was a friend of John Putnam, reinforcing Sam's theory of a coven.

"So what do we do, ambush 'em?" Dean asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Not all four of them at once, they'd take us out." Sam said, Dean nodded. "Just one of them, see if they know what they're doing."

"So the Simms kid?" Dean replied, referring to the youngest Son. Sam nodded.

* * *

That's how they ended up waiting for Tyler Simms outside of his dorm at midnight on a Friday night. Earlier they had seen him leaving in a very hard to miss black Hummer, Dean muttering under his breath about spoiled rich kids, heading for a party that someone at Nicky's mentioned.

"What if he's not alone when he comes back?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Then we get him when he's alone." Dean replied.

Sam was right to ask, as it turned out. Simms came back with a drunk Garwin in the passenger seat. The blonde was obviously wobbly, even from across the parking lot, but pushed the other away when he tried to help support him.

"I can walk by m'self, baby boy." he slurred. Dean snorted, remembering how he'd called Sam his boyfriend. At least he didn't call his brother 'baby',

"Uh-huh." Simms said when Garwin stumbled. The blonde flipped him off and started walking faster, putting some distance between him and his friend. Dean gave Sam a look, and they moved forward together, out of sight of the boys. They slowly made their way towards them, shadowing Simms.

Garwin got about twenty feet in front of his friend, and the Winchesters were ten feet behind him.

Dean, the slightly quieter of the two, walked forward, now directly behind Simms. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's middle, and put his other hand over his mouth.

Simms immediately started thrashing, and tried to bite at Dean's hand. Dean, having much more experience with this sort of thing then he'd like to, tightened his grip and lifted him up, the boy being lighter then he looked. Garwin kept walking forward in drunken oblivion.

Dean carried Simms, still struggling, off of the parking lot and into a stand of trees near the end.

"We won't hurt you." Sam said, trying to calm Simms down, but only managing to sound like a rapist. Simms was not calmed.

"Seriously kid, we just want to talk." Dean hissed.

"We know what you and your friends are doing, Tyler." Sam said, making the kid freeze momentarily. Whether at the implication or the use of his name, Dean didn't know. "We know about the magic." Simms' eyes widened. Dean slowly lowered his hand from the boy's mouth.

"How do you know about that?" Simms hissed, a shocked look on his face. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Never mind that." Sam said, taking the role of Good Cop.

"But you should know, that if you don't stop hurting people with it, we'll stop you." Dean said, completing the act with Bad Cop.

"We never hurt anybody." Simms said, eyes wide and frightened.

"Chase Collins." Dean deadpanned. Simms' face fell, and his scared look was replaced with a hard one.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said. Dean snorted.

"Baby boy?" Garwin called from a distance.

"Shit." Dean hissed.

"Let me go," Simms said. "I won't tell him about you guys until the morning, and he wont kill you for kidnapping me." Dean grumbled, but didn't stop Simms when Sam let him go.

"Over here, Reid!" He called, walking out into the open.

"We shouldn't have let him go." Dean hissed.

"We had to," Sam replied.

"What were you doin' in the bushes?" Garwin asked.

"Fell." Simms said, sending Garwin into a fit of drunken laughter. The Winchesters left silently while the boys made their way back to their dorm.

* * *

After finally getting Reid to lie down and sleep in his own damn bed, Tyler placed dialed his cell phone nervously.

"Caleb?" He said, "look I know it's late, but we have a problem… Remember those guys Reid was messing with at the bar? Well I just had a conversation with them. We're in trouble."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters were asleep when the strange man materialized in their room.

He appeared in a cloud of black smoke, bypassing the salt lines and noisy floorboards. He grinned crookedly and walked over to Sam's bed.

"Can't have you ruining my fun," he said, placing a hand in Sam's hair. They both dissolved into smoke and floated out the window.

* * *

Next he appeared in a dorm room, without Sam. He crossed over to the bed farthest from the door and crouched over the thin, dark haired boy. He placed his hand on Tyler Simms' cheek and spirited him away.

* * *

Normally Dean was awoken by Sam walking around their room, trying to be quiet, but not succeeding. But today Dean, like a true warrior, was awoken by what can only be described as the calm before the storm. Suddenly the air in the room felt tight, nearly suffocating, and the skin across Dean's exposed back prickled with goose bumps. His eyes shot open.

Then the door was broken in.

Not so much broken as exploded inwards, as if a wrecking ball were on the other side. But instead of a wrecking ball, there were only three very pissed off teenagers. One, to the right, was Garwin. To the left was a heavily muscled boy with hair slightly longer then Sam's hanging in his face. At point between them was a snarling man with thick black hair and matching eyes.

Dean had just enough time to see all of this before he was thrown bodily against the wall and pinned there, the force pushing air out of his lungs. He gasped, trying to find enough oxygen to warn Sam.

But Sam wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Snarled the boy in front, stepping up until he was right in Dean's face. Funnily enough, Dean would've asked the same question if he could breathe.

"Caleb." The longer haired boy said, putting a hand on the dark haired boy's arm. Caleb, whom Dean figured was the Danvers kid they'd come here for, took a deep breath and Dean felt the pressure on his internal organs lessen.

"Where. Is. Tyler." Danvers spat out. Dean gulped in a deep breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said honestly. Garwin's eyes flashed black and, even though the kid didn't move, Dean clearly felt a punch to his gut.

"Don't lie." Danvers said.

"I'm not." Dean choked out, glaring back at the kid. "And where the fuck is Sam?" Confusion showed on Danvers' face, and he looked at the long haired boy, who shrugged.

"The other Fed?" Garwin guessed, his eyes sliding back to blue.

"My little brother." Danvers' scowl deepened.

"That guy's your brother?" Garwin blurted.

"Yeah." Dean grunted, eyes still locked on Danvers. They stared each other down, assessing and intimidating. Dean felt himself slide down the wall, his feet making contact with the ground.

"Your brother's missing too?" Danvers asked. Dean nodded. The last of the unseen pressure pinning him in place released and he fell forward onto his knees. "Talk." Danvers spat.

Dean glared at him and picked himself up from the ground. "You don't know where Sam is?" He said, ignoring the command.

"You don't know where Tyler is?" Danvers replied, answering both their questions.

"So who took them?" Long-haired kid asked. No one answered.

In silence, an unwilling alliance was formed.

* * *

Sam woke in darkness. He was very uncomfortably tied up, his knees pressed up to his chest and his hands behind his back. Something warm was leaning up against him.

"You awake?" He heard a voice from behind him and felt the rumble of sound in the person's back.

"Yeah." Sam grunted. "Who are you, and where are we?" The person tied to him chuckled.

"Tyler, and you're one of the Feds that jumped me." Sam flinched.

"Sorry about that…"

"Not exactly a problem right now."

"Right. So, uh, why haven't you used your magic to get us out of here yet?" He felt and heard Tyler sigh.

"I tried. It won't work for some reason."

"I think I know why." A third voice announced. Sam and Tyler's heads whipped in the direction it came from, unable to see anything in the dark. They both flinched away as a sudden light flared, silhouetting a boy about Tyler's age, with brown hair and very blue eyes.

"Chase…" Hissed Tyler.

"Chase Collins? As in the kid that died last year?" Sam whispered back. He felt the vibration of Tyler's nod.

"So you've heard of me!" Chase chuckled, crossing his arms and grinning.

"What do you want, Chase?" Tyler spat, his voice much angrier than Sam would've expected. Chase's grin widened.

"Not much, baby boy." Tyler growled at his nickname coming out of his enemy's mouth. "I just want you to scream real loud."

Before Sam could even think about that statement Chase's eyes flashed black, and an intense wave of pain spread through him.


End file.
